Nalu- Love or Friendship?
by Timothynvb
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is in love with the pink haired boy, Natsu Dragneel. But, he does not feel the same way. Lisanna's becomes blinded by jealousy and it will get the better of her and she will go to extremes to get her dear Natsu for herself. What will Lisanna do? Will Natsu ever love Lucy? Or does he place friendship first?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Here's my new Nalu fanfic and I hope you like it! It's actually based off of real life experiences. Please review, subscribe and follow this story! I shall update most likely every second day so stay tuned.**

"" "" ""

"Natsu! Stop it you retard! I want to see!" Lucy exclaimed while chasing Natsu around the art room.

"No Lucy! You can't see! I suck at drawing!" Natsu started running faster.

"Then why did you choose art for your subject preferences then? Hm? Now let me see…" Lucy pouted.

Natsu shook his head and gave the small piece of paper to Gray. "Hide it!" Natsu whispered.

Gray nodded and quickly shoved it into his pants. And no, I'm not talking about his pockets… Lucy sat onto the table in front of Gray and fluttered her eyelashes lightly. She slightly flicked her golden blonde hair, twirled it around her finger and touched her lips with the other hand. Yep, you guessed it guys. She was trying to seduce Gray.

"Oh Gray~"

Gray gulped as he eyed her **huge** breasts.

"Gray- sama! How dare you cheat on me! You will pay love-rival!" Juvia glared.

"Pfft… Whatever Lucy." Gray walked away swinging an arm over Juvia's shoulder.

"Argh! Are you boys' blind?!" Little did Lucy realise, several boys behind her received nose bleeds.

"Class! Sit your asses down!" The teacher shouted.

"Gildarts?!"

"That's Mr Clive to you! I'm just filling in for your regular teacher so you guys do whatever you want just no sex in the classroom! I'm going to catch some Z's. Night!" Gildarts placed his feet on the table and let his head rest on the top of the chair.

Lucy walked over from across the room and sat down next to Natsu.

"Hmph… I'm so hungry!" Lucy wailed.

"And I thought I was always hungry." Natsu chuckled.

He got up from his seat and waled a few metres away to get paper.

"Hey!" Lucy ran to catch up with the pink haired boy.

Levy giggled deviously behind a counter. As the oblivious Lucy ran past her, Levy pushed Lucy from behind straight into Natsu.

"Kya!" Lucy squealed.

She face-planted straight into his back. Levy burst out in laughter and Mira fangirled. Lucy rubbed her now red nose.

"What the fuck Levy?!"

"Bwhahahahahaha! Don't blame your clumsiness on Levy…" Natsu continued walking as he chuckled.

"Argh! The nerve of you Dragneel!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How's it going? I wonder, since where I live it's holidays, are all of you on holidays? How is it? You guys having fun? I hope so. I hope you guys like my story but you really don't have to like it. Everyone has their own opinions. Just please review so I can improve! Enjoy!**

"" "" ""

"Sensei! Ohiyo!"

"My fairies! Please be seated!" Evergreen exclaimed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She turned to face Natsu. "Hey Nat- Kya!" Lucy fell off her chair from shock. "Gray! I know you have a stripping habit but why are you **butt** naked?!" Lucy covered her eyes and blush.

"Oh shit!" Gray ran out of the classroom.

Natsu burst out into laughter. "Lucy...! Are... your... eyes... ok...?" Natsu asked in between laughs and pants. He clutched his stomach trying hard not to cry.

"Natsu! They burn!" Lucy wailed. She flung herself onto Natsu in pain.

Lisanna fumed with jealousy.

"Natsu- chan! Come help me get the glue from the cupboard!" Lisanna called.

She snatched a protesting Natsu away. Several seconds later, an extremely manly scream was heard.

"RAPE!" Natsu came running out with his arms flailed in the air.

Gray laughed as Lucy jogged over to the hyperventilating teen.

"What happened?! Do I even want to know...?"

"She... raped me...?" Natsu wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Why do you sound unsure?"

"Well... She only tried to kiss me..."

"Natsu! You know that's not what happened silly! **You** fell on **me**!" Lisanna flicked her short white hair.

"Bullshit! I was there! Obviously... I was getting the glue from the top shelf and you tried kissing me!" Natsu accused.

"Hmph... Think what you want to the Na-chan!" Lisanna left with a wave of a hand.

"Na-chan...? Bwhahahahahahaha!" Lucy laughed.

"Shut up..." Natsu pouted.

"Hey Na-chan! Come help me!" Gray imitated.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey Natsu... You've got a bit of glitter on your cheek. Here, let me." Lucy licked her thumb and reached over.

"Uh... I'm good thanks." Natsu struck his famous grin to hide his blush as he messed up Lucy's hair.

"Hey!" Lucy pouted. She secretly blushed but he didn't need to know that.

As Lucy finished drawing her dragon, something, or someone, creeped up behind her.

"Boom..." A deep voice whispered.

"Huh?" Lucy turned around but it was too late.

Natsu squeezed Lucy on the sides of her stomach.

"Kya!"

Lucy tried squirming away as Natsu continued tickling her.

"Help! SOS!" Lucy punched Natu's chest but failed miserably.

At first, Lucy was laughing because she couldn't help it but suddenly, something clicked. Lucy began to giggle deviously.

"Huh? Why are you smiling like that Luce? It's creepy." Natsu shivered.

"I'll show you creepy..." Lucy whacked him across the head. "Mwhahahahaha! Revenge is upon you dear Natsu!"

"Nande...?"

Lucy suddenly pounced onto the pink haired boy and started 'messing' up his hair.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Natsu squealed. "Stop messing up my hair!"

"What the fuck?! Your hair is **already** messed up! **And** it's your most weakest weakness!"

They both laughed hysterically on the floor. Lisanna hid behind the door and squeezed the empty water bottle in her hand so hard, it instantly crumpled.

"Lucy Heartfilia... You have no reason to live..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya! Thankyou so much for the reviews! Christmas is just right around the corner! So… Merry early Christmas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail! Sadly...**

"" "" ""

"Hey Natsu! Wait up! I need to tell you something!" Lucy called.

"Yo Luce! What's up?"

"I… Uh… I…" Lucy hesitated. She started twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Sorry Lucy but I've got to get to boxing training. See ya!" Natsu waved and ran off.

"Wait…! Well, shit. You snooze you lose Lucy." The blonde teen mumbled.

"Hey Lu-chan! Did you tell him?" Levy asked.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. The petite girlsmiled in comfort and went on her tippy toes to hug her best friend. Lucy sniffled slightly.

"So have you told Gajeel yet?" Lucy sniggered.

"I see you're back to normal no, I haven't told him and I'm not planning to either." Levy explained.

"Ok…That's cool. Natsu's always busy!"

"You can just try again later! I mean, he's bound to be free sometime. And plus, shouldn't you be going to boxing training as well?"

Lucy nodded and they walked off together.

~ Later That Day ~

"I can' believe we have 2 days till the last day of school! We're grade 12 seniors next year!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know! I feel like I could get married!" Laki agreed.

"Uh… Laki? You know, no-one understands you right?" Kinana asked.

"Well! Well… It made perfect sense in my head! I meant I feel so mature now!" Laki fumed.

The girls laughed. Lucy spotted Natsu at his locker nearby and said good-bye to the purple haired girls.

"Natsu! Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Do you have boxing training? Just 'cause I didn't finish telling you what I wanted to tell you." Lucy's palms started sweating.

Her heart thumped viscously in her chest and a sharp pain attacked as her anxiety kicked in.

"Haha… Na I don't have anything on. Fire away."

"Ok… Nat- Kya!"She screamed.

Loke picked her up bridal style.

"Princess… We need to discuss plans for **our** 'future'." Loke's smooth voice said.

"W-w-what?! What 'our' future?!"

"Luce. I think you have an admirer… I'll leave you 2 to it! See ya around!"

"Natsu…" Lucy wailed helplessly as Loke carried her away.

~ Later, Later That Day ~

As Lucy walked to her locker, she heard a loud scream.

"Luuuuuuucccccccccyyyyyyyyy! I finally found you!" Natsu shouted.

"Eh?" Lucy turned to face the shouting psychopath.

Natsu was running at **full** speed with his arms wide open for a… hug?

"Oh shit!" Lucy began running the opposite direction but it was too late.

He ran straight into her and from impact, they both tumbled and fell.

"Ow… Natsu… You're squishing my boobs. Get off me."

"Oh, sorry. But, I found you!"

"Yeah? Well I shouldn't be too hard to find. Wait, why were you looking for me anyways?" Lucy tilted her head to the right in curiosity.

"Well, I was interested in what you needed to tell me so badly."

"Oh ok. Well, I don't know-"

~ To Be Continued ~

"" "" ""

**Sorry it's a 'to be continued'… In all honesty, I got lazy but I shall update soon! I update every second day. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Hey! How's everyone going? Thankyou so much for those who followed, reviewed and put my story on their favourite list! Very much appreciated! And just to let everyone know, I have and will PM anyone who reviews! Enjoy!**

**Thankyou to these people! (Who reviewed, followed and favourite-d)**

**XxyoshixanimexX**

**Cookie-chan99**

**AnimeOnCookie**

**AztecBrat**

**FairyAngel123**

**NatsuStoleTheTardis**

**NaLu-4tw**

**MavisVermillion5401**

**Castles and Dragons**

**dianaloveanime**

** inazumadraco**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

"" "" ""

"Oh ok. Well, I don't know."

"Oi flame brain! Where'd you put my ice hockey helmet?!" Gray shouted.

"I didn't fucking touch it! I'm busy! Leave me- Oof!"

Gray tackled Natsu to the ground and they started brawling. Lucy face-palmed and swung her bag over her shoulder. She didn't realise it but a small piece of paper fell out of her bag. She slowly trudged away knowing it was no use trying to tell him now. Natsu smashed Gray against the lockers and noticed the small paper. He walked over to it and picked it up/ It was slightly black from most likely fire, on the edges.

"Dear Natsu…" He read out loud. "Is that all it says?" Natsu smelt it and thought for a second. Familiarising with the smell. "Why would Luce want to burn a letter addressed to me?"

~ The Next Day ~

"Oh. My. God! I found this new book and you totally have to read it Lu-chan!" Levy squealed.

"Oh yeah? Really? That's cool…" Lucy dazed.

Levy waved a hand in front of Lucy's face. Her chocolate brown orbs became wide and then she shook her head.

"Lu-chan? Are you ok?"

Lucy shook her head again and pointed straight in front of them from the bench they were sitting at. There was Natsu and a very flirtatious Lisanna. Lucy placed her head in her hands.

"It's ok Lu-chan… Lisanna's just a bitchy cheerleader whore."

Lucy looked up… I mean down at Levy in shock. Levy looked back at her innocently.

"Language!"

"It's English! Hehe… Hey look! Natsu's coming this way! Act natural!" Levyran off behind a tree as Lucy face-palmed.

"Hey Natsu…"

"Hey Luce! Where'd Levy run off to?"

Lucy shrugged as she twirled her hair around her finger nervously.

"So you still haven't told m- Whoa!" Natsu was cut off by a flying Lisanna.

"Na-chan! Don't hang around these geeks! Na-chan! Come play with me!" Lisanna whined.

Natsu rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry Lis… I'm hanging out with Lucy. Oh, hey Cana!"

They all turned to face a staggering brunette.

"Hey guys… Blurgh… I feel **so **drunk! Hahaha… funny huh?" Cana slurred her words and her eyelids were barely open.

"Cana? I think you should go to the nurse's office… or the toilets at least." Lucy suggested.

"I'm good… Bluuuuurrrrrrgggghhhhhh…" Cana threw up all over the ground.

"Cana! You bitch! You got vomit all over my shoes!" Lisanna shouted.

"Lisanna! That's enough! I'll take her to Wendy and Porlyusica. Talk to you later Natsu… Lisanna." Lucy glared.

Lucy walked away with a dazed Cana swung over her shoulder.

"I'm never going to tell him am I?" Lucy mumbled.

Throughout the whole day, Lucy did her best to avoid talking to Natsu. She thought it would be best to talk to him in a new day.

~ The Last Day of School ~

"OMG! Did you see that hottie Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth? He is so cute! But word is, he has his eye on a girl, Yukino." Mira said.

"Yeah… I heard that too… He's so cute though…" Cana fantasised.

As the girls conversed, Lucy ran into somebody. She fell back and landed on her butt.

"Shit! Don't run into people like that! Watch where you're going much!" Lucy complained.

"Oh. Sorry Luce." Natsu apologized.

"Huh? Sorry Natsu…Didn't realise it was you. Why are you always running?" Lucy asked as she reached for Natsu's extended hand.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. So, you gonna tell me yet?"

"Of course! Finally! Wait… lemme check our surroundings first." Lucy pat Natsu on the shoulder and went into James Bond mode. "Ok, phew. It's all clear. So-"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Erza's voice echoed through the hallway.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy wailed. "You didn't do your homework, did you?"

"Uh…"

"DRAGNEEL! You're coming with me!" Erza dragged Natsu by the ear down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Lucy! OW!" Natsu screamed.

"It's not really ok but… that's ok!" Lucy mumbled the first part so he didn't hear.

After that, she went straight to her locker and looked at her timetable. Lucy groaned. She didn't have a lesson at all with Natsu.

~ Last Lesson of the Day ~  
~ Well, After the Last Lesson of the Day ~

Levy went to hide behind a pillar and Lucy ran to catch up with Natsu.

"Natsu! Wait up! Don't you want to know?!" Lucy called out.

"Oh! I almost forgot! **Almost**." Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah… So… Um…" Lucy breathed in and out deeply. "I don't know how to say this so it doesn't sound blunt but… I really like you…"

Natsu began to walk away. "I've known for a while now…"

To be continued…

"" "" ""

**Oh my god… This brings back bad memories… That confession Lucy does is all true… And the reaction of Lucy in the next chapter is also true. (Sigh) I died… Well, everything else after that is not true! If any of you are having trouble with telling that special someone, don't hesitate to PM me or talk to your friends. :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I do not what so ever encourage self-harm or anything! Talk to somebody if you are self-harming or PM me… On a better note, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its contents!**

"" "" ""

"What…?" Lucy watched in shock and confusion as Natsu walked away.

Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes. Levy came out from behind the pillar and trudged over to her best friend. Levy hugged her.

"I'm **so** sorry Lucy…"

"Why are you sorry? (sigh) I totally saw that coming. I mean, I'm officially in the friendzone now. I really want to cry right now. The pain in my chest is unbearable. But… the tears won't come out."

Levy's bottom lip trembled. "I knowing saying 'it's ok' isn't going to help but I mean it. It'll be ok. You show him what he lost." Levy smiled and squeezed Lucy's hand in comfort. "I've got to get going to homegroup but I've got your back. Love you long time!" Levy hugged her one last time and ran off.

Lucy looked down at her hands. They were shaking so much.

"I will still love you Natsu… even if you don't."

~ At Home ~

As soon as Lucy burst through the door of her house, the tears came out in bucket-fulls.

"Why?! Why! (Hic)"

Lucy kicked her school bag to the other side of the room. She pressed heavily on her chest.

"Can't… breathe…"

Lucy was having an anxiety attack. She stumbled over to her bed and sat on the edge and pressed her chest until the sharp pain disappeared. Lucy went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was knotty and stood on end, her cheeks and nose were bright red, she had bags under her eyes and dry tears were smeared all over her face. She staggered over to the bathroom cabinet and took out a razor. She pressed the blade against her arm and thought for a second.

"Dafaq?! I'm not going to fucking hurt myself for him! Argh!"

Lucy threw the razor and listened for the clang of the metal hitting the tiles, before she walked out and slept for what had to be an eternity.

~ 3 Hours Later ~

(Ding!)

Lucy rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. She blindly searched for her phone and succeeded after 2 minutes of fumbling around in the blankets.

_Hey! How's it going? Are you ok? Are you still going to the end of year party?_ -Levy

_Is dick-face going to be there?_ – Lucy

_No… 0.0_ – Levy

_Levy…?_ – Lucy

_Ok! Ok… Fine. Yeah, he's going to be there. You still going? _–Levy

_Who knows…? Do you think I should?_ – Lucy

_YES!_ – Levy

_Only coz you'll be lonely…_ \- Lucy

_Hehe. :P_ – Levy

_Fine…_ \- Lucy

_YAY! I'll come over to get ready at 8:30!_ – Levy

_Ok _– Lucy

Lucy plopped back onto her bed and her stomach grumbled.

"Shut up!"

Lucy went over to her pantry and grabbed a packet of Timtams and milk. After her 'dinner', she went over to her punching bag and memories flashed into her mind.

~ A Few Years Back, Age 6 ~

"But Natsu! I don't know **how** to box!" Lucy complained.

"Well, I'll teach you!" Natsu grinned.

"Ok- wait what…?"

"Here, you stand like this and you scrunch your hands like this, you chicken wing your arms like this and you strike like this."

Natsu stood behind and helped her into position. Lucy blushed as she followed orders.

~ End of Flashback ~

Lucy rested her head against the punching bag and listened to her own heartbeat and breathing.

"You idiot Lucy! It's not like you guys broke up or something! You've still got your friendship…"

Lucy sighed and regained her composure. She lined up with the bag and took a stable stance.

"Here goes Natsu's training…"

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Lucy looked down at her knuckles. They were bleeding.

"Shit… I forgot to put tape on… Oh well. I might still be hurting myself but at least I'll be fit…"

She wiped the sweat from her neck and face with a towel and continued. Lucy boxed for another 3 hours and went to bed at 1 in the morning.

"" "" ""

**By the way guys, I love boxing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and people who read my story! I love you all! Oh and I'm so, so, so, sorry for all the mistakes and typos in my previous chapters. I re-read them yesterday and was like, 'dafaq?!' It's because of my new laptop. It's keyboard size and placing and sensitivity is all different, but I can't blame it on my laptop so I'm sorry. Anyways, the answer to the review from 'S.R (Guest)' is yes, this fanfic will be a long one. It is going to hold over 20 chapters. I have already written 18 chapters but have only posted 4 of those, so stay tuned for the every second day update. I have posted this on the reviews as well. Thankyou to everyone who read my story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

"" "" ""

(A/N For that Guest that reviewed and requested for GrayxCana, that shall happen in the next chapters!)

~ The Next Day ~

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Levy shouted while poking Lucy's cheek.

"Dafaq Levy?! Let me sleep!" Lucy shouted back as she snuggled into her pillow.

"Get up! It's 9! We need to get ready! The party's at 12! Lucy! Lucy! Luc- What happened to your hands?"

"5 more minutes…"

"Get your ass up!" Levy kicked Lucy and the blonde accidently rolled off the bed.

"No need to get violent Levy! Gosh…" Lucy got up from the ground and trudged over to the bathroom. Levy followed. "Privacy much?"

"Oh… I thought you were going to do your make-up and I would do your hair or something."

"What make-up? I don't touch the stuff. **And **why should I dress up? It's not like I'm going to impress **him **anymore." Lucy closed the bathroom door.

Levy sighed and rummaged through her bag to find a cute orange dress. She quickly changed into it and twirled in front of the mirror. Lucy soon came out in a short pink and white, striped, sparkly dress.

"Lu-chan! You look like a candy cane! Delicious **and **gorgeous!" Levy complimented.

"Thanks Levy-chan… You look beautiful! Do a twirl for me!"

Levy nodded and spun around in her spot. The small spots that had glitter on her dress made it look like stars.

"Your dress actually shimmers! It's like tinsel on a Christmas tree!" Lucy thought out loud.

Levy nodded in agreement. They quickly did their hair like they normal do and rushed out the door to go get food.

"I'm starving!" Lucy complained as they walked to the nearby café.

"I am too… What should I get?"

"I'm not sure… I'm gonna get pancakes! Yum!" Lucy fantasised.

"I should get that too!"

"Hey Levy?"

"Hm?"  
"Do you think this dress is too short? I mean, when I walk, I feel like anyone behind me gets a good view at my ass… It's making me self-conscious…"

"Lu-chan! You look sexy! And plus, the shorter the better!"

"Levy! I think you mean the sluttier you are, the more you might reach Lisanna's level."

They both cracked up laughing as they walked through the door. Lucy smiled at the waiter but something caught her eye.

"Natsu…"

The pink haired boy looked up and Lucy's eyes went wide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Christmas is nearly here! I have no idea what I want… Fairy Tail merchandise? I already have Gary's necklace, 5 posters and Fairy Tail playing cards. I need help! I said I didn't want anything but my older siblings and my parents said I have to choose something. My older brother is getting me a nerf gun! Yay! This chapter may be a little disappointing but it will perk up in future chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! In 2 days I might update a little late in time. Usually it's in the morning but I might update at night. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not owned by me!**

"" "" ""

Lucy dived, I mean **dived**, under a table.

"Oh hey Levy! Heading to the party too eh?" Natsu asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Levy eyed Lucy.

"Are you going alone?"

"Uh… yeah…" Levy looked at Lucy again. She gestured and mouthed her something.

_Ask him!_

Levy nodded and sat next to Natsu. Lucy creeped out from under the table and jumped over the counter. She quickly explained the situation, bending the truth a little, to the waitress. She ordered food and ate behind the counter.

"So Natsu… Do you like Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Really?!"

"As a friend, yes. Why?" Natsu shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Levy face-palmed. "Anything more…?"

"Well… I think as a friend. I get this weird feeling when I'm around her but-"

"JACKPOT!" Levy jumped up and shouted. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Sorry…" She sat back down.

"**but**… I feel like that around you, Mira, Cana and every other girl too… What is it?"

_I can't believe this! He's such a player! _Levy scoffed in her head.

Levy shrugged in response. She ordered her food and watched Natsu leave. (A/N This little part and many others to come is for a Guest who requested Cana and Gray) Gray and Cana then walked in and stood at the counter to order takeaway. Levy took out binoculars out of nowhere.

"What are they saying?" She mumbled to herself. Levy began reading their lips. "I love having you around Cana!" Levy mimicked Gray. "Aw… I love you too! I mean, what's better than a stripping boyfriend!" Levy imitated Cana. "Wait what?!" She put back her binoculars. "Holy shit! Juvia has **got **to hear about this! She's going to strangle Cana even though Juvia and Gray aren't going out." Cana and Gray then grabbed their food and left, hand in hand.

Levy then motioned to Lucy to come over. Lucy jumped over the counter with her plate of pancakes and jogged over to her small friend.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"What happened? What did he say?" Lucy asked.

"He only thinks of you as a friend…"

Lucy slouched into the chair.

"I told you! Friendzoned!"

"Hmph… He's just dense! He doesn't know anything!" Levy spat back.

"Say what you wanna say but I know the truth now…"

"Ok, you have choices. 1, you pretend like nothing happened and act like friends again, 2, still secretly love him or 3, forget all about him and show him what he lost. I'd pick 3."

"You're giving me an ultimatum?! And you'd choose 3 because you're evil."

"Yep!"

"Argh… no comment." Lucy looked at her watch and shoved the rest of her pancake in her mouth. "Shit man! We're gonna be late! It's 11:48!"

Levy finished swallowing her last piece, left the money on the table and dashed out the door.

"Stupid Natsu!" Lucy shouted as they ran, tripping a few times.

They arrived at the school hall at 12:01. Levy bent over while Lucy kneeled on the ground to catch their breath. They heard footsteps behind them and they turned their heads. Gray was running with Cana in his arms. He stopped and gulped.

"What's going on between you 2?" Lucy sniggered.

Gray dropped Cana. "Nothing!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Lucy! We've got another problem! Everyone's probably already there! We're going to be last!" Levy complained.

"And you know what that means…"

They gulped.

"Everyone's going to stare at us when we walk in…" They said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo yo everyone! How's it going? CHRISTMAS! Sorry… hehe. I LOVE Christmas… We haven't even put up the tree yet… (Sigh) Oh well! I already have the Christmas spirit! I will maybe make a Christmas special oneshot… MAYBE I updated earlier then I said. I came home earlier which means... More sleep!… Enjoy!  
Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro (Awesome) Mashima does!**

"" "" ""

As they predicted, once they came through the doors, everyone stared at them. Even the DJ stopped playing music. Lucy blushed and Levy struck a pose to act 'natural'. Instead, 2 handsome boys approached the girls and Cana and Gray left.

"Natsu… Hey…"

"Gajeel! You're here!" Levy pounced onto the well-built male.

"Hey Shrimp! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So, you coming or not?" Natsu asked.

_Why isn't he as awkward as I am? _Lucy thought.

"Uh… Yeah…" Lucy hesitated before grabbing Natsu's extended hand. What shocked her was that Natsu began dragging her through the crowd.

"Natsu! Where are you taking me?!" Lucy shouted over the music.

"To the stage!" He shouted back.

"The stage?! Why?!"

"I want to hear you sing…"

Natsu suddenly popped up millimetres away from Lucy's face.

"Um… Why?"" Lucy's voice randomly turned high pitched.

"I like your voice normally so I bet when you sing it's awesomer! And plus, Lisanna can't sing for shit… Don't tell her though!"  
"Hahaha… Ok."

Natsu helped Lucy onto the stage and everyone cheered.

"Everybody! Welcome Miss Lucy! Woo hoo! Now that's the spirit. Take it away Miss Lucy!" The DJ introduced.

"H-hi everybody… I'm Lucy and I'll be singing 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt."

Lucy nodded to the DJ and the song started.

(A/N BTW, this song is relevant to the situation and I shall tell you if the songs are relevant or irrelevant to what's happening! Oh and the last 2 lines of lyrics is so sad… If you want to read it. And the real lyrics is 'her' this and 'her' that but I changed it to 'him' and 'he' so it could fit.)

_My life is brilliant._

Natsu's ears perked up. He closed his eyes and swayed with the beat and sang along with Lucy.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
He smiled at me on the subway.  
He was with another girl.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

'Lucy's singing about me… She sings like Mum… I'll never forget Mum's voice… She was an angel… was…'

Yes, he caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
He could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high.  
And I don't think that I'll see him again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes. Natsu didn't realize it, but he was crying too. He ran onto stage and embraced Lucy into a hug.

"I love your singing. I love your smile. I love you Lucy." The blonde teen stiffened up. "You remind me exactly of my late mother. You're an angel. Truly."

They walked off the stage and Lucy pushed Natsu off of her.

"Prove it!" She shouted.

"Huh?"

"Prove it! You can't just say you love me after I say it first! For all I know, you could just be saying that out of pity." Natsu cupped her cheek. "What are you doing?!"

"Proving it…" He dove in and kissed her. "Is that proof enough for you?"

Lucy nodded nervously. "That was my first…"

"That's a funny thing to say. But what's even funnier is in all honesty, that was my first too." Natsu confessed.

"What?! A cute guy like you has never been kissed before?"

"You think I'm cute eh?" Natsu smirked.

"Uh… uh…" Lucy tried to avoid eye contact.

"I think you're cute too…"

"Hmph… If you think I'm so cute, why did you say you knew I liked you when I told you I liked you?"

"Uh… Let me think about that… That was confusing. I knew you liked me but I wasn't sure if I liked you back or not. Well, I knew I liked you but I didn't-"

"Haha… I get the point…" Lucy kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm so, so, so, sorry if any of you don't celebrate Christmas… I have also posted a Christmas Special for all you Gajeel and Levy fans out there! Please read! I think you guys will like this chapter, lots of fluff! LOADS OF FLUFF!**

"" "" ""

~ 2 Years and 364 Days Later ~

"YEAH!" Lucy cheered strangely manly.

Natsu and her were doing a competition. Who could throw the most punches, **solid **punches, at the punching bag? Lucy!

"FUCK! I want a rematch!" Natsu shouted.

"No way you sore loser! I won!" Lucy laughed.

Natsu pouted and playfully started crying. "Lucy! You're a big meanie!"

"Don't call your girlfriend a meanie you dick head!"

"Well don't call your boyfriend a dick head!"

Natsu pounced on Lucy and started tickling her.

"Nat…su! Bwhahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahahaha!"  
"Say mercy!" Natsu demanded.

"It hurts! Hahahahaha! My… stomach… Bwhahahahahaha!"

"Mercy! Say it!"

"Mercy! Hahahahaha! Stop! Stop! Mercy! Bwhahahahaha! Mercy!"

"Good." Natsu let go and Lucy lay there on the ground, puffing. Natsu bent over and pinched her cheek. "Babe? Do you remember what tomorrow is?"

Lucy sat up. "Eh? Am I supposed to?" Natsu face-palmed. "I got it! Today was the last day of Uni for the year so… tomorrow's the party!"

Natsu face-palmed again. "Close… but no."

"We've got to go shopping…?"

"No!"

"Give me a clue… Pwease?" Lucy gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"It has something to do with 3 years."

"3 years…? It's not ringing any bells. Sorry." Lucy scratched her head.

"It's our anniversary of us dating!" Natsu looked like her was close to tears.

"Oh my god! Gomenasai! Natsu! Gomen!" Lucy bowed severaltimes.

"I thought the boyfriend were supposed to forget about the dates and events, not the girlfriend!"

Lucy punched Natsu square in the stomach. He crouched over and slightly squealed in pain.

"It's not my fault!" Lucy pouted.

"I never said it was…" Natsu winced.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Natsu punched the bag and fell back. His knuckles bled a bit.

"I'm a bit rusty…" Natsu thought out loud.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Hic) Wahahahahahahahahahaha (hic) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (hic) aaaaa…"

"Dafaq?" Natsu questioned. "Lucy!"

Natsu ran as fast as he could to the living room where Lucy lay on the couch. Tissues were thrown everywhere and a certain blonde was bawling her eyes out.

"Luce! Lucy! Are you hurt?! Why are you crying?! Where do you hurt?!" Natsu panicked.

Lucy pointed at her heart.

"You're heart hurts? Are you having a heart attack?"

Lucy shook her head and pointed at the TV. She was watching a Japanese drama.

"Haruto! Aya! Why Aya?! Haruto! I love you!" Lucy cried.

"Eh? Bwhahahahahaha! I thought you were dying or something!" Natsu laughed.

"I **am **dying! Aya broke up with Haruto because she doesn't have long to live! She's breaking up with him with a letter! It's **so **sad! Natsu… Will you ever break up with me? Will you always love me?"

"I will never break up with you Luigi! And I… will always love you…" Natsu sang.

"YAY!" Lucy cheered. She jumped onto him.

"Whoa! Why are you so moody? Are you on your peri-"

"No! I am **not **moody!" Lucy defended.

"Well are you bipolar?"

"Hehehehehehehehe… I'm not bipolar!"

"I've got a surprise for you tomorrow!"

"Awwww…. So romantic!" Lucy snuggled into Natsu.

"Definitely bipolar…" Natsu mumbled.

Lucy whacked him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! How was everyone's Christmas? I hope you guys had a good time!I had to work on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day… :( But that's ok! I still got presents! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the awesome Anime, Fairy Tail!  
**"" "" ""

~ Anniversary Day ~

"Na-chan! You never hang out with me anymore!" Lisanna complained.

"Lis! I have one day a week reserved **just **for you! Isn't that enough?"

"No! Everything's changed ever since you and that ugly blonde bimbo have been going out!"

Natsu slapped her. "**Never **insult Lucy." Natsu began walking away.

"Hey Lisanna! Hey Natsu!" Lucy greeted.

"Let's go." Natsu glared at Lisanna then left.

"So… what do you have in store for me Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"A surprise that you'll never forget." Natsu grinned and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm cool with anything." Lucy smiled back.

"So… How about some shopping now? It's a tradition to go to the end of year party, so let's get you a gorgeous dress!" Natsu suggested.

"YAY!" Lucy started running as she dragged Natsu along.

After Lucy tried on what had to be 75 different dresses, she finally found the one. It was a beautiful, sparkly, red, mermaid dress. Dotted in random places were small and large white snowflakes. The bottom reached to the ground and flared out so that when she walked, it trailed and followed her but she couldn't trip on it. The mermaid dress hugged her in all the right places and showed all her curves. It showed a little cleavage but not much.

"Don't you think this one's a little too… formal?" Lucy asked.

"No way! You look hawt! Anyways, formal is way better than prostitute." Natsu laughed at his little joke. "And I bet all my money that Lisanna's going to look like a whore."

"And act like one too!" Lucy giggled.

"I love you Natsu…" She hugged his arm.

"I love you too Luigi."

~ At the Party ~

"Holy shit! There's so many new people!" Lucy shouted.

"I know! Who the heck are those 3 pretty boys?!"

"They're from Blue Pegasus! Ren, Eve and Hibiki!"

"Why the hell is the music so loud?!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out. She was dragging Gajeel behind her.

"Hey!" Natsu fist bumped Gajeel while Levy hugged Lucy.

"You look sexy! Oh look! There's bitch-face…" Levy whispered loudly. (A/N It makes sense, don't judge)

Lisanna was wearing a short, I mean short, light blue dress with diamonds dotted at the top. It flared out mid-thigh and gives boys a 'lovely' view. The dress gave away **lots **of cleavage.

"Na-chan! Come dance with me!" Lisanna rose up a cup of some liquid substance.

"Is she… drunk?" Gajeel asked. "Bwhahahahaha! Priceless!" He laughed.

Levy hit his arm since she couldn't reach his face. "Not helping!"

"Lisanna… I think you've had too much to drink" Natsu went over to grab the cup from her hand.

"No way Na-chan! Don't be a party pooper! Enjoy the party before your 'Lucy' ruins it!"

Lucy slapped her. "Go fuck yourself! You're just a fucking jealous bitch! That's all you are!" Lucy screamed, her voice becoming hoarse. "Natsu is **not **an object that can be owned! He is a human being like me! But I'm not sure you're one. We all love Natsu but he doesn't belong to anyone. If you want to take Natsu, go ahead. I've 'kept' him for 3 years now. This is **not **a game. If you want your 'turn' then go ahead. He's just got to agree to it, so I highly doubt your chances."

"Pfft… Whatever…" Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Argh! Bitch!" Lucy and Levy shouted as Lisanna walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! It's nearly the end of 2014! In my opinion, this year went really fast… Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not owned by me!**

"" "" ""

Lucy dragged Natsu to the stage.

"What are you doing Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Ok, I'm going to sing one song and you and I sing together." Lucy suggested.

"I can't fucking sing!"

"Can you rap?"

"Maybe…"

"Then it's settled! You and I shall rap and song together!"

"You can rap?!" Natsu asked, astonished.

"Duh!"

"Everybody! Let's welcome back our one and only… Miss Lucy!" The DJ introduced.

"Hey ya! I'm back again! This year, imma sing 2 songs! Correction! I'll sing one and then the second, I'll rap **and **sing with my boyfriend~" Lucy listened to the cheers and the occasional boos from most likely Lisanna and her lackeys.

Lucy nodded to the DJ and the music started.

(Every time we Touch- Cascada) {A/N This song is relevant and is one of my favourite}

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard, to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry (that I cry)  
The good and the bad times,  
we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

"Woo! Now welcome… The salmon haired idiot… Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy introduced.

"Yo, yo! How's everyone? I hope everyone is having as good a time as I am!" Natsu paused to hear the 'yes' of the crowd.

Natsu and Lucy whispered to each other the song they were doing before turning back to the audience again. Lucy quickly ran to the side stage and told the DJ the song.

"We're going to be singing Numb Encore by Jay-z and Linkin Park!" Natsu shouted.

"Get ready for me to blow your mind." Lucy whispered to Natsu. "Woo hoo! Let's get this started!"

(Lucy- Italics, Natsu- Bold, Natsu and Lucy- Italics, Bold and Underline) {This song is totally irrelevant to this situation but it's one of my favourite songs! I can also rap this!}

_Thank you, thank you, you're far too kind_

**Woo yeah woo, woo, woo!**  
_  
Now can I get an encore, do you want more?  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar_

_**Now what the hell are you waitin for?**_**  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise**

**Get em Jay**

_Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God damn your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS_

**Now can I get an encore, do you want more?  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

_Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise_

_What the hell are you waiting for?  
_  
_**[sighs]**_** Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yeah)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore  
**  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_  
**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar**_

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (A/N That's the crowd BTW not Natsu)

"Thanks folks! And good-night!"

"You rap awesome!" Natsu complimented.

"You too."

"I hate you!" Someone from the crowd screamed.

"Oh Lisanna…" Lucy sighed as she stepped off the stage.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed a hold of Lucy's dress and pulled.

"What th-" Lucy spun around and her dress ripped, all the way past her butt. "KYA!"

Natsu wrapped his jacket around her while the males around received nose bleeds.

"Jenny…" Natsu glared.

She giggled and stumbled away, clearly drunk.

Then, to top it all off, as Lisanna walked passed, she 'tripped' and her drink spilled **all **over Lucy.

"Lisanna you bitc-"

Lucy cut Natsu off by shaking her head.

"Lisann, if you think messing up my dress is going to ruin Natsu and my relationship, you are so wrong. Do anything to my dress but it's not going to sabotage our relationship. Why would you stoop this low to get Natsu? Huh?"

Gray then walked up to Lisanna with Cana behind him. He punched her square in the face. "Don't mess with Natsu's girl!"

Then Cana slapped her. "If you mess with Lucy… and Natsu, you mess with us!" Lucy hugged Cana in thanks as Gray and Natsu fist bumped.

"Hey Luce. Come with me. I still have that surprise to show you." Natsu grinned from ear to ear and took her to the door.

Lisanna watched from afar. She scrunched her fists up in rage. Then, she smirked.

"I will have my revenge on you… sister…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's the last day of 2014! YAY! 2015, here I come! Enjoy! Happy New Years Eve! Since I won't update for New Years, I hope everyone will have a great New Years, watch the awesome fireworks and kiss the one you love when the clock strikes 12! I will be at a hotel and have and awesome view a the fireworks... Love ya guys! Happy New Year and may joy, peace, happiness and love be with you for next year and all the years to come! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not owned by Timothynvb!**

"" "" ""

"Natsu… Where are you taking me? It's so dark out here that I'm scared of paedophiles." Lucy shivered.

"Don't worry, this is private property and I'll protect you. I'm your dragon in shining armour!"

Even in the dark, she knew he was posing.

"Dude, it's **knight **in shining armour." Lucy giggled.

"Oh."

Then, Lucy felt Natsu let go of her arm.

"Natsu…?" Her voice sounded shaky and uncertain.

"It's ok Luce. Don't worry, it's all a part of the surprise." Natsu's voice sounded distant.

Lucy nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it. Suddenly, a click was heard and fairy lights surrounded her. Lucy spun around to meet the onyx eyes of Natsu. She looked up and a canopy of trees were visible and a clear path west trailed down.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed. "It's beautiful!" She jumped onto him and kissed him.

"Thanks Luce. But wait! There's more…" Natsu said like an advertisement.

"Wait… Lemme guess something. Gray, Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel helped you didn't they?"

"How did you know? It was those **exact **people!"

"No offence but romance and surprises aren't your strong points."

"Hey!"

"Sorry…. Heh…"

"Let's go!"

Natsu began dragging her down the path lined with pink and red fairy lights.

"So… where are we going now?" Lucy inquired.

"To where we're sleeping. W're here!"

Natsu clicked another switch and blue fairy lights came on. There was a queen size bed with pillows, blankets and a pizza box.

"This is awesome!" Lucy complimented.

"There's a bed **and **dinner!"

Natsu jumped onto the bed and motioned for Lucy to come. They finished the pizza and they lay there talking and laughing.

"This has been a good night Natsu. Thankyou."

"No problem babe. I'm just happy you're my girl. Oh and by the way, you look hot in my sweater…" Natsu smirked.

Lucy blushed a deep red. "T-t-thankyou." She secretly cursed herself for stuttering. "So… where am I sleeping?"

"Here." Natsu pat the bed.

"Oh. So where are **you** sleeping?"

"Here…?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Lucy blushed again. She thanked her lucky stars it was dark so Natsu could barely see it.

"I've never slept with a boy before… Even though we've been going out for 3 years."

"Well, quite frankly, I've never slept with a boy before either." Natsu chuckled.

"I'd hope not…" Lucy giggled.

They snuggled next to each other. Natsu kissed Lucy on the forehead.

"Sing for me…"

"Eh?"

"Please Lucy…." Natsu begged.

"No way!" Lucy turned her head away. "In your dreams!"

"Fine, fine! I'll just dream about you then." Natsu gave in.

"Love you!"

"Wait! I have an idea! How about some karaoke? I'll rap with you…"

"Ok…"

"YAY!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy shook her head and watched her boyfriend turn his phone on to find songs.

"Oh! I know the lyrics to this song!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Bwhahahaha! Let's do it!

(Ass Back Home- Neon Hitch, Gym Class Heroes) {This song is not relevant but I love this song!} [Lucy- Italics, Natsu- Bold, Natsu and Lucy- Italics, Bold and Underline]

**Oh, so sexy y'all**

_I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

**We both knew this type of life  
Didn't come with instructions  
So I'm trying to do my best  
To make something outta nothing  
And sometimes it gets  
Downright shitty in fact  
When you call and I don't even know  
What city I'm at**

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month  
In a year I don't recall  
It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke  
I told you I wouldn't be long(yeah)  
That was last November now December's almost gone  
I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

_I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

**And you been nothing but amazing  
And I will never take that for granted  
Half of these birds would have flew  
To coop but you, you truly understand it  
And the fact you stood beside me  
Every time you heard some bogusness  
You deserve a standing o  
'Cause they'd a just been over it**

**Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk**  
_Like we don't hear what they saying  
_**Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk**  
_We'll just drive by and keep waving it_  
**Cause you and I above all that  
Just let em wallow in it  
Now they all choked up, yuck  
Cause they be swallowing it**

_I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

**No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart  
You keep doing that, I'll keep doing this  
We'll be aight in the end  
Trust that  
We put the us in trust, baby  
Let's go!**

_I don't care what you're after  
As long as I'm the one, No  
I don't care why you're leaving  
You'll miss me when you're gone_

_I don't know where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know where you're going  
Just get your ass back home_

**I'm home baby**

During and even after the song, they were laughing.

"Why do you know the rap to that song?" Lucy asked.

"Doesn't everyone?"

They laughed again.

"Oh! Oh! Next song!" Natsu jumped up and down on the bed.

"Ok but just this one and then sleep."

Natsu stopped jumping and held an invisible microphone to his mouth.

(International Love- Pitbull, Chris Brown) {This song is not relevant but I love this song!} [Lucy- Italics, Natsu- Bold, Natsu and Lucy- Italics, Bold and Underline]

**Went from Mr. 305 (Dade County)  
To Mr. Worldwide (all around the world)  
Now we're international, so international  
International, so international**

**You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
I'm overseas at about a hundred G's for sure  
Don't test me, boy (don't test me, boy)  
Cause I rap with the best for sure  
305 till the death of me  
Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me  
But for now, forget about that  
Blow the whistle  
Baby you're the referee  
Dale**

_You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat  
Ohh, girl, this international love _**(international)  
**_Ohh, this international love_

**I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere  
Everywhere? Everywhere!**  
_I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere  
I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
And the places on the globe I didn't know existed  
_**In Romania she pulled me to the side  
And told me, Pit you can have me and my sister  
In Lebanon, yeah the women the bomb  
And in Greece, you've guessed it, the women are sweet  
Been all around the world but I ain't gon' lie  
There's nothing like Miami's heat  
Dale**

_You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat  
Ohh, girl, this international love _**(we're international, that's right)**_  
Ohh, this international love_

**Down in D.R. they're looking for visas  
I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean  
Yeah, en Cuba, la cosa esta dura  
But the woman get down, if you know what I mean  
**_In Colombia the women got everything done  
But they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen  
In Brazil they're freaky with big old booties  
And their thongs, blue, yellow and green  
_**In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua  
Besitos para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah  
Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera**

_You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat  
Ohh (all around the world), this international love (international)  
Ohh, this international love_

_There's not a place that your love don't affect me baby  
So don't ever change  
I cross the globe when I'm with you, baby_

**Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide  
Let's ride**

_**You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep (212)  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy (310)  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat (305)  
Ohh, this international love (international, that's right)  
Ohh, this international love**_

_**You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep (212)  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy (310)  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat (305)  
Ohh, this international love (international)  
Ohh, this international love**_

_Oooooooooooh_ **(you're international, so international)**  
_Oooooooooooh_ **(you're international, so international)**  
_Oooooooooooh_ **(you're international, so international)**  
_Wah-wah-ooh-wah-wah-ooh, international love  
_**(surrounded by beautiful girls)**  
_Wah-wah-ooh-wah-wah-ooh, international love_

At the end of the song, Natsu pinned Lucy on the bed.

"Hahahahahaha… This has been the best day of my life!" Lucy commented. "Thanks for that."

"It's ok. I know this sounds cheesy and cliché, but I'd do anything for you."

"Aww…"

"And when I say anything, I'll even give you up if it means you'll be happy…" Natsu smiled.

"Don't say that! I'm happy with you!" Lucy pecked him on the lips.

"Hey… Give me a second. I've got another surprise for you." Natsu got off the bed and walked to a nearby tree. "Luce, do me a favor and look up."

"Are you taking a piss?" Lucy giggled.

"No! Just look up… kay?" Natsu clicked a switch and the fairy lights turned off. "Boom…"

He snuggled back into bed.

"Oh. My. God. It's beautiful!"

When the lights turned off, a million stars appeared in the sky.

"You remembered that I love stars!"

"Of course!" Natsu kissed Lucy's cheek. "Good-night beautiful."

"Thanks for today. Night."

They lay back down on the bed and… I'll just let your imaginations run wild. Who knows what they did. Hehe… ;) ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! It's 2015! YAY! I hope everyone had had a lovely New Years! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

~ A Few Weeks Later ~

"Hey Luce? What are you doing in the bathroom? Why are you crying?" Natsu repeatedly knocked on the toilet door.

"Leave me alone Natsu! I just found out something! If you found out… I don't know **what** you'll do!" Lucy cried.

"Luce… Come out of the bathroom and tell me…"

Lucy walked out. Her hair was messy, her eyes blood-shot and her face flushed,

"I'm **so **sorry Natsu…" Lucy apologized.

"Tell me Luce. Lucy."

"I **had **to watch it! I'm so sorry… I had to watch the next episode of Sailor Moon…"

"Is that why you're crying?" Natsu tried to stifle his laugh.

"Helios left Rini! He kissed her and left! It's **so **depressing!"

Natsu laughed. Suddenly, Gray, Levy and Gajeel burst through the door.

"Where's Lu-chan?! Lu-chan!" Levy ran over to Lucy.

"What happened Lucy?! Natsu called because he was worried about you. Wait… if you were in the bathroom does that mean… Lu-chan, be honest with me. Are you pregnant?"

"Dafaq Levy?! No! I was crying because I watched and episode of anime!" Lucy explained, shocked that Levy would say that.

"What's a pregnant? Who's a pregnant?"

Levy and Lucy face-palmed and Gajeel just shook his head.

"You got Lucy knocked up at age 20 numnut." Gray cut in.

"I did not!" Natsu defended.

"Yet you understand that…" Levy shook her head.

"But, when we do have kids, what would you name them?"

"Them…? Kids…? We…?" Lucy smiled. "Well, I would name one Nashi because I like that name and I would name our oldest girl Masumi…"

"Why?"  
"Because I like that name and because it means true purity and growing beauty." Lucy explained. "What would you name out son?"

"Those are really pretty names… If we had **another** girl I would name her Layla, obviously after your mum, and for our boy… I'm thinking Ryuu…"

"Aw... Thanks Natsu. But why Ryuu?"

"Because Ryuu means dragon and imperial… duh!"

"I can't believe they're actually having a legit conversation about their babies…" Gajeel whispered to Levy. Gray nodded in agreement.

"I reckon… But it **is **a little cute."

"Don't make us barf." Gray gagged.

Levy whacked him.

"Our kids are going to be gorgeous!" Lucy exclaimed. "Wow… I can't believe I just said that…"

"Oh you just did babe…" Natsu smirked.

"You cocky bastard."

~ A Few Months Later ~

"Lucy… I'm breaking up with you."

It was silent between the 2, with only the booming of the rain around them to be heard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya! Has everyone made their New Year's resolution? I haven't… It's probably to be less lazy… Hm… That's not going to happen. I'm so sorry for the cliff-hanger everyone! I'm sorry you guys died... Please forgive me! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! Always appreciated! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Fairy Tail!**

~ A Few Minutes Before ~

"Hey Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu ran through the rain to catch up to the now soaked blonde.

Lucy stopped and turned around. "Dude! Can't you wait till we get undercover?" Lucy asked, clearly irritated by the squishiness in her shoes.

"No… This can't wait. I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous." She giggled.

"It was dangerous. And, I don't know how to put this but…"

"Just tell me!" Lucy was becoming impatient. She didn't want to become sick.

"Lucy… I'm breaking up with you."

It was silent between the 2, with only the booming of the rain around them to be heard.

Lucy burst out into laughter. "You're kidding right?" Her smile dropped when he shook his head. "What…?"

"Don't you get it Luce?! I'm not joking!" Natsu wasn't sure if he was crying or if it was the rain.

"Why?! Nande Natsu?!" Lucy cried.

"It's because of something I can't bring to tell you."

"Is it Lisanna?! After **all** we've been through. You're just going to break up with me and not tell me why?"

"Kucy!" Natsu shouted. "It's for your own good."

"I can take care of myself! I don't care about 'my own good'! I can't live without you." Lucy sobbed.

"You can live without me!"

"Just tell me why Natsu! Why?! Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because I love you…" Natsu replied.

"Huh?"

"I'm breaking up with you because I love you. Remember when I said 'I'll give you up even if it means you'll be happy'? Well, your life would be a whole lot better without me."

"That makes no sense! Just tell me the truth Natsu! Do you love me or not?!" Lucy covered her ears and shook her head, hoping it was all a dream.

"I love you **so **much Lucy. But…"

"But what?!"

"I don't deserve someone like you! You're gorgeous, kind, caring, smart, an angel and I'm just some cocky bastard you fell in love with."

"But Natsu, that's why I love you. Because you're **my **cocky bastard."

"There's no denying it though… I love you so much it hurts. It's painful for me to see you happy with me. Especially when I know you deserve someone better than me." Natsu fell to his knees and watched the mud and rain splatter around him.

Lucy kneeled down in front of him and gently hugged him.

"I don't care **what **you say. I will love you no matter what. Through everything, I will be there. Through all your doubts, I will be there. Through the ups and downs and 'what is the meaning of life', I will be there. And I know you'll be there for me too…"

Natsu rose up, tears streaming down his face. He extended his hand out. She looked up at him.

"Let's go home… together."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, hey, hey! I don't really have anything to say… Hmm… Uh… What did you guys get for Christmas? Have you guys gotten all your books for the new school year? What are you going to do for the rest of the holidays? Oh! I would also like to thank all these people any everyone who has read my story now and well into the future!**

**XxyoshixanimexX**

**Cookie-chan99**

**AnimeOnCookie**

**AztecBrat**

**FairyAngel123**

**NatsuStoleTheTardis**

**NaLu-4tw**

**MavisVermillion5401**

**Castles and Dragons**

**dianaloveanime**

**Youko Fukui**

**NaluLover2806**

**TheSpiderPool**

**zallardice**

**Whitebunny789**

**iluvmusic8736**

**artisofthemind**

**Maddison Hughes**

**CookieMonster707**

**CrystalTearsofFaith**

**StellaHeartfilia**

**tteokimimi**

**ImAKawaiiPotato**

**lovemagi101**

**Moon Devil and Moon Angel**

**OilTassell**

**samurai of sunflowers**

**animestorylover1621**

**erisvendetta**

**AnimeMangaMe**

**nico2883**

**mermaidgrl**

**And all the guests!**

**Sorry if I have misspelled anyone's username or left anyone out. Thankyou!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

"" "" ""

~ Back at School ~

(A/N I live in Australia so we have Uni/ University. In America I think it's college…? Sorry.)

"I can't believe we're back at Uni!" Lucy exclaimed while skipping through the corridors.

"I know right! And guess what?" Natsu asked.

"What?"

"You're supposed to guess!" Natsu pouted.

"Oh… right. Lemme guess…"

"That's the whole point!"

"Patience is a virtue Natsu."

"Well then I have no virtue!"

Lucy giggled at his antics.

"Um… I don't know. Just tell me."

"Oh ok… It's out last year of University! And then graduation!"

"And then life!" Lucy added.

Natsu groaned. "What **is **the meaning of life?"

"The meaning of life, is to give life a meaning." Lucy recited.

"What…? That makes no sense! You made it more confusing!" Natsu stood there with his hand to his head.

"(Sigh) Never mind Natsu… Just get to your lecture all ready."

"No Lucy! We're not in the same class! I'll miss you!" Natsu pouted.

"It's for 2 hours."

(A/N More Cana and Gray time for one of my lovely reviewer!)

"Natsu! You're such a drag! Leave poor Lucy alone for just a bit... Gosh." Cana took a massive gulp of her 'water' bottle whilst holding Gray's hand. "Come on babe. Let's get going..."

"I'm in the same class as flame brain though and not yours!" Gray stuck his bottom lip out.

"Oh... right. I forgot about that..." The alcoholic face-palmed. "We'll just have to go our separate ways then..." Cana sobbed slightly.

"You're such a hypocrite Cana! 'Leave poor Lucy alone for just a bit' you said!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

"I love you so much Boo Boo..." The raven haired boy kissed Cana passionately.

"Get a room!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed in sync. They covered their poor innocent eyes.

"I can't take this any longer! The horror! The horror!" He cried out dramatically. "Bye Luce!" Natsu said quickly, kissed her and ran off.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

"Luuuuuuuuusshhhhhheeee!" Natsu screamed whilst running into the lecture room.

"Natsu! Sshhhh…" Lucy whispered. She pointed at the sleeping teacher and put a finger to her mouth.

Natsu nodded his head and dragged her out of the room.

"What are you doing? I was in detention!" Lucy scolded.

"Already? On the first day? Bad girl… I'll have to punish you."

"Why does that sound sexual?" Lucy shook her head.

Natsu chuckled. "Let's go!"

"No Natsu! I'm in detention. Just go eat without me."

"No! I'll just wait outside for you."

Lucy sighed. "You're so stubborn!"

"So are you!" He defended.

"Go eat Nat-"

"HEARTFILIA!"

Lucy cringed. "Oh fuck me…"

"Gladly…" Natsu sniggered.

"Not what I meant!"

"HEARTFILIA!"

"Coming sir…" Lucy slightly groaned.

Suddenly, Lisanna walked out of the classroom. She stood at the doorway.

"Come on blondie. Sir wants you. You're in deep shit." She smiled.

"You snitch! You told sir didn't you?!"

Lisanna giggled innocently.

"Argh… Bye Lucy and good-luck." Natsu left. He didn't want to get caught up with their fighting.

"Oh… Hehehehhehehe… Your whole world is about to change, sister."

"Huh? I'm an only child!"

"Sister… Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lisanna knocked Lucy out cold."


	16. PLEASE READ! For guest: flame sorry

**FOR FLAME SORRY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ~ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**This is not a chapter unfortunately... I just wanted to put this out there! Sorry~!**

**I also had someone review by the name of 'flame sorry'...? I understand completely about what you're talking about. I'm sorry about the hating on Lisanna and forgot about putting a 'no hating on Lisanna' caution sign. I have done so on my other fanfic. Just to let you readers know, the rest of the story is basically about Lisanna hating Nalu. I just chose Lisanna because she was the most compatible to 'threaten' Nalu. I also couldn't create an OC character because I suck at explaining what they look like and there is also already an OC in this story (Sorry for the spoils...). I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so , so , so, so, so, sorry for anyone who is reading this and is hating me because I hated on Lisanna! I hope you guys understand... Please don't think anything of me! I promise I won't do ANY more fanfics with hating on Lisanna! I CROSS MY HEART SWEAR TO DIE! Please forgive me... I love all of you and always put your criticism before anything. I've all ready written the whole story so I will go as planned on hating Lisanna... I'm sorry but I promise you, my future fanfics will have NO Lisanna hating. I will also put this message on chapter 16...**

**I'm so sorry!**


	17. Chapter 17 actually just chapter 16

**Thankyou everyone who reviewed, read, followed and favourite-d my story!**

**FOR FLAME SORRY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ~ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

** I also had someone review by the name of 'flame sorry'...? I understand completely about what you're talking about. I'm sorry about the hating on Lisanna and forgot about putting a 'no hating on Lisanna' caution sign. I have done so on my other fanfic. Just to let you readers know, the rest of the story is basically about Lisanna hating Nalu. I just chose Lisanna because she was the most compatible to 'threaten' Nalu. I also couldn't create an OC character because I suck at explaining what they look like and there is also already an OC in this story (Sorry for the spoils...). I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so , so , so, so, so, sorry for anyone who is reading this and is hating me because I hated on Lisanna! I hope you guys understand... Please don't think anything of me! I promise I won't do ANY more fanfics with hating on Lisanna! I CROSS MY HEART SWEAR TO DIE! Please forgive me... I love all of you and always put your criticism before anything. I've all ready written the whole story so I will go as planned on hating Lisanna... I'm sorry but I promise you, my future fanfics will have NO Lisanna hating. **

**It will all be explained in future chapters that she is just blinded by her jealousy and love for Natsu... That's it. Sorry guys!**

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters or Lisanna's personality!**

"" "" ""

(A/N I hope this plot isn't cliché! And I hope you guys don't hate me for hating on Lisanna!)

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Adjusting to the bright light. She squirmed around to find that she was tied to a chair.

"Da heck happened?" She thought out loud.

"You loved Natsu, that's what happened." Lisanna strutted into the cold, empty, bleak room.

"And I still do. Let me go Lisanna!"

"Oh sister. You are so naïve…"

"I am not your sister." Lucy spat back through gritted teeth.

"I'm offended! Your seriously don't remember? Oh… right… I went by a different name when I was young. Hotaru Kurono. Or, you better know me as, HK." (A/N See end Author's Note for name meanings.)

"HK… HK… HK… HK…?" Lucy repeated to herself. "I know that name… Wait… that was you?!"

Lisanna nodded. "My parents favoured you. It was like I never existed when you were around. They treated you like you were their daughter. Every day they would talk about how pretty or smart or funny you were. You took my parents away from me. And even now, you're taking Natsu away. You have left me nothing! You even have Mira at your beckoning call!"

"Lisanna! I never asked for any of that! But is that all this is?! Revenge?! Hatred?! What are you going to do?! Kill me?!"

"That was the plan…" Lisanna flicked her hair.

"Was?"

"Yes… But I thought for a bit. I want to torture you. Slowly. I want to see you suffer every day, seeing me with Natsu."

"He'll never go out with you!"

"Oh… I know **that**. But my plan is flawless! Lisanna Strauss is in America, Lucy Heartfilia lives at Elna Street and you live where Lucy Heartfilia used to live, Strawberry Lane."

"You are making **no **sense Lisanna. How can you, be me?"

Lisanna searched through her pocket and pulled out a vile containing a dark blue liquid.

"I've already had my dose so, here's yours. It changes your physical appearance to someone else. I'm changing into you, it activates in half an hour. I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you choose your name so I can register you into the University. I want you to be there every day."

"I won't let you do this to me so, why would I need to change my name?"

"Because you're going to be a different person. I modified it so that you'll be a blunette with purple eyes. You will be, I have to admit, quite beautiful but not as beautiful as me."

"You mean me right? Because you **are **turning into me." Lucy sniggered.

Lisanna slapped her. "Shut up sister. Now choose a name."

_I have to pick a name Natsu is familiar with, something he knows but is not too obvious that Lisanna won't allow… Natsuki is definitely off the list. Hmm…_

"I don't have all day!" Lisanna tapped her foot on the concrete.

"Masumi Tsukino."

"Masumi? Tsukino? You're going full out traditional Japanese aren't you?" Lisanna took out her phone and texted the name to someone. "You're arrangements for Masumi Tsukino have been made. You live in Strawberry Lane where Lucy used to live. The **only **way you can turn back to normal, is if Natsu kisses you."

"Cliché much?"

"But, that's pretty unlikely. I'd even say that's impossible. I turn back into Lisanna Strauss when you turn back to Lucy Heartfilia. So, that means, I'm gonna have to stay as ugly Lucy for the rest of my life. Blurgh…"

"Ouch." Lucy said sarcastically. _I hope Natsu will figure out that I'm Masumi… or at least I hope he'll believe me… _Lisanna walked closer to Lucy. "Wait, so does that mean our brains and insides are still the same?" Lucy inquired.

"Yep. Why?"

"Ha! You'll have to up your game in academics and boxing if you want to pull off Lucy Heartfilia. People will start suspecting things if my grades start dropping all of a sudden and a mysteriously **smart **Masumi appears." Lucy smiled.

Lisanna gasped. "Oh! You're right!" She agreed mockingly. "Like I said, my plan is flawless!" Lisanna brought out a syringe (needle) and inserted the liquid inside. She threw the empty vile across the room and smiled when the glass smashed across the wall. "This is extremely rare and illegal so hold still so I don't drop it. Usually people would drink this or swallow a tablet but I want you to suffer. I'm gonna inject it into you. Word is, you're afraid of needles."

Lucy began squirming around in her chair. Lisanna flicked the syringe and watched the liquid flow around.

"Stop this Lisanna! You won't get away with this!" Lucy yelled.

"What? Am I supposed to say, 'I already have'? That's so cliché and I'll just jinx it or something. Plus, I'm not cocky enough."

"Enough…" The blonde rolled her eyes. As Lisanna edged closer, Lucy started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sister dear, everyone here works for me. Anyways, the more you move, the more it'll hurt. If the needle is inside and you move, it might snap." She made a pop sound with the 'p' od 'snap'. Lisanna's hair began changing colour from white to golden blonde. "The process has begun. Now to start yours."

Lisanna jabbed the needle into Lucy's arm. She yelped as she held back the tears. Lucy shivered when she felt the cold liquid seep through her arm.

"What now?" Lucy asked weakly.

"Now? Another needle. To put you to sleep."

Lucy mentally slapped herself for opening her big mouth. Lisanna shoved the other needle into her other arm. Lucy's eyes began to droop. Lisanna brought out a knife and started slicing the blade against her neck, making incisions. Lucy couldn't hear anything. Before she faded out, the last thing she saw was Lisanna saying, "**Now** I've gotten away with it…"

"" "" ""

**Sorry for the hating of Lisanna! She's just blinded by love and jealousy!**

**Hotaru- Dark character**

**Kurono- Belonging to the dark**

**Hehe... Seems legit**


	18. Chapter 18 & Chapter 17

**Hello peeps! How is everyone? I feel like crap… Na! I'm kidding. My siblings are just pissing me off. I love Go-go Tomago! I love Big Hero 6! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not owned by me but by Hiro! (Not Hiro Hamada)**

"" "" ""

Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was back at her house.

"Was it all a… dream?"

She walked over to her mirror hanging on the wall.

"Fuck!"

She punched the glass. It shattered and the pieces dropped to the floor. She stared at her violet coloured eyes. Her long wavy hair reached down passed her knees. She had natural highlights of different shades of blue. She dropped to her knees and burst into tears. She could feel the blood dripping from her neck. Lucy slowly staggered to her closet and everything was different. Her clothes were gone and new ones replaced them. Even her blankets and pillows were different. Suddenly, the window slammed open.

"Hey Luce! Oh… uh…" Natsu sat on the window sill. "Um… Do you know where Lucy is? Wait… Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Natsu jumped down and hugged Masumi. She began to sob into his chest. "Shhh… Shh…"

(A/N Natsu has no Dragon Slayer powers.)

"Natsu…" She cried.

"How do you know my name?"

"I… uh… I'm starting at Fairy Tail University and I recognised your salmon hair…" Lucy- I mean Masumi lied.

"Oh… Are you ok now?"

Masumi shook her head. She never wanted to let Natsu go.

"Lucy… Lucy lives on Elna Street now…"

"Oh… That's ok. Would you like me to stay here with you?" Natsu asked.

Masumi nodded. "Yes please." Then something clicked in her mind. "Kiss me."

"W-w-w-what?"

"Kiss me Natsu!" Masumi demanded.

"Whoa there! We **just **met. Remember? **And **I have a girlfriend."

"I **am **your girlfriend Natsu!"

"What…? I am not buying this. And plus, you look different. Your curves, your facial structure, your eye shape and your… uh… boobs… are still the same though. But no!"

"That's because I **am **Lucy!"

"Then who's the other Lucy?"

"Lisanna!"

"She's in America. But wow… This is the weirdest meeting of any of my friends. And my friends are weird." Natsu chuckled.

"I'm your friend? Already?"

"Yeah! You're likeable! This is not making any sense though… If you say you're Lucy, then you would know everyone I meet is my friend."

"Except Stripper…" Masumi added.

"Yeah…"

"But the thing is, when we- when you and 'Lucy' first met, we **hated** each other and on the second day, you taught me how to box. Remember?"

"Well duh! You beat me! I mean, Lucy beat me."

Suddenly, something stung Masumi's neck. She picked it out. It was a dart.

"What the-" Masumi fainted.

**Chapter 18 (A/N I have joined 2 chapters together as a sorry for the Hating on Lisanna incident... I'm terribly sorry... :) )**

Masumi awoke with a terrible headache. Natsu was drooling and snoring next to her. Masumi went over to the broken mirror and saw the cuts Lisanna had made were bandaged up. Natsu stirred in his sleep and he opened up one eyes.

"Oh! You're awake! I treated your wounds." Natsu grinned.

"Thanks…" Masumi looked down and blushed 50 shades of red.

"And… I changed your clothes… Don't worry! I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Masumi giggled. She was now wearing a blue t-shirt and a light pink skirt.

"Thankyou… I'm surprised you still want to be my friend after my weird outburst."

"Don't worry about it. I really like you. It's something about the way you act. And my friends are **way **weirder."

"I know…" Masumi blurted out.

"How?"

"Uh… I went to the same primary school as you guys. You probably don't remember me though…" She reluctantly lied.

"I thought you seemed familiar."

"Hey Natsu? It's 5:30 in the morning. I think you should go home and get ready for Uni." Masumi suggested.

"Alright. But are you ok now?" She nodded and he hugged her. "See you around!"

Masumi waited until Natsu was out of the window and she rushed to the bathroom. She searched around for a pair of scissors and some blonde hair dye. Then she went to her next door neighbour's house to get some chocolate brown contact lenses. Masumi came back to her house, cut her hair, dyed it and placed her contact lenses into her eyes. She looked at her watch and it was 6:30. Masumi smiled. She was now back to normal. Masumi looked in the mirror one last time before she headed off. It surprised her. Her hair was back to the long length and was different shades of blue again. The brown contacts mixed with her purple eyes and turned into a murky blackish colour.

"What the fuck?! ARGH!"

Lucy took out the contacts and sat in the corner of her bathroom, sobbing. Someone knocked on the door.

"Fuck… I forgot to lock it…"

"Lu-chan! Where are you? Let's get going!" Levy called out. She walked into the bathroom, and gasped. "Oh my god! Are you ok?!"

Masumi nodded and wiped her tears.

"Lucy… I'm Lucy… Lisanna did this to me and Natsu won't listen…" Masumi knew that Levy would believe her.

"Lucy…? I knew it! I can smell Lisanna's doing anywhere!" Levy hugged her.

"Natsu came through the window yesterday. I told him but he didn't believe me!"

"That bastard! He doesn't even recognise his own girlfriend!" Levy got up and pulled Masumi along.

"What are you doing?!"

"**We **are going to go beat up Natsu."

"Wait! Let me go change." Masumi came out several minutes later in a zipless, jacket sweater. It was turquoise on the outside and purple on the inside. She wore skinny jeans and dark blue sneakers.

Levy touched her hoodie and then her hair. "I'm loving this look! You look **so **kawaii!"

"Thanks…"

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Uh… Lucy Heartfilia…?"

"Not what I meant."

"Oh right. Masumi Tsukino."

"Cool! Let's get going to Uni!"

"What…?" Masumi had forgotten all about Uni. It was already 7:30.

~ At Uni ~

As Masumi walked through the halls of her school, everybody whispered to each other.

"Starting rumours already huh?" Levy giggled.

"Hopefully good rumours." Masumi shook her head in disbelief.

They went their separate direction for morning classes. Masumi arrived in hers and everyone stared at her. She breathed in and out deeply.

"Hey girl! Welcome to our school!" Cana greeted.

Masumi nodded in thanks.

"Everyone! Shut up! Please welcome our new student! Or not if you want to be a dick." Cana yelled.

"Um… uh… Minna ohiyo. Watashi was Tsukino Masumi desu." She introduced herself.

Everyone laughed.

"You don't need to be so formal, ok?" The brunette smiled.

"Hai… I mean, ok."

The class began asking her questions and they whispered to each other. Natsu waved from the back of the room with 'Lucy' sitting on his lap.

_This is going to be the longest and worst day of school. __**Ever.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Back to school yet? I'm not… Yay! Loving the tv show Young Justice at the moment… Love it! I'm also loving the movies Big Hero 6 and The Hobbit battle of the 5 Armies… I cried in both movies. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail and its characters are not owned by me but by Hiro Mashima! (Not Hiro Hamada either)**

"" "" ""

"Hey Masumi! Over here!" Natsu called.

"This is **so **weird seeing myself over there when I know I'm here… I've got **really **big boobs!" Masumi whispered to Levy.

"Hahaha… Yep! But hopefully we can fix this so that you don't need to get used to it."

Natsu pushed Lucy off of him and walked over to Masumi.

"Hey Natsu."

"Hey. You know, you actually never told me your name."

"Oh… Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Natsu chuckled. "Did you know, Masumi means true purity and growing beauty?"

Masumi nodded.

_I wonder if he'll remember…_

"**And **Lucy says she wants our oldest daughter to be named Masumi. Coincidence huh?"

Masumi laughed.

_Coincidence? I think not._

Lucy then came strutting past. "Natsu! Who's this? Have you met her before?"

"Hey Luce." Masumi flinched when he said her nickname. "Yeah, I've met her before. This is Masumi Tsukino." She totally tuned out of the conversation. "Masumi! Masumi!"

"Huh? Oh… uh sorry. Hello Lis- Lucy." Masumi bowed.

Lucy walked away. Natsu sighed. "She's been acting differently lately. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Can I ask you a question?" Natsu nodded. "Where can I sign up for boxing?"

"You can box?!" Gajeel, Gray, Jellal and Natsu exclaimed.

"Yep! An old friend taught me. In my old school, I was the best!"

"We could use someone like her in our team, since Lucy quit." Jellal agreed.

"She quit?!" Masumi asked, astonished. _How dare she quit! How dare she dirty my name!_

"Yep so now you'll be the only girl." Gray smiled, kissed Cana on the cheek and unconsciously lost his clothes.

Masumi giggled. "Oh joy…" She said sarcastically.

After the bell rung, Masumi, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel raced to their next class, literally. Of course, Masumi was… losing.

"Wait up guys! I may be good at boxing but I suck at running!" Masumi puffed.

"Same… here… it's so hot! I can only run in the snow!" Gray complained.

"But you're in your underpants! **And **you're still beating me!"

"Oh righ-" Gray was cut off by a manly scream.

"Oh shit!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Natsu, who was in the lead, tripped which made Gajeel trip which made Gray trip which made Masumi win. She burst into the classroom.

_Today's not that bad after all…_

"I'm the winner!" She cheered along with Cana.

"NOOOOOO!" The boys wailed.

_I miss the good old days… When everything was normal. Now, everything has changed._

Masumi giggled as Erza beat the crap out of them for running through the halls.

~ At Lunch ~

Masumi walked over to the notice board and signed her name under 'Boxing Team'.

"You weren't joking, were you…?" Natsu asked.

"Nope! Who's the coach?"  
"Mr Blakey. He's awesome!"

"Cool. Wait, boxing training's right now right?"

"Oh shit! Yeah! We gotta go get changed!" Natsu ran off with Masumi hot on his heels.

~ Training ~

In training, Mr Blakey made the team play 'Around the World' and so far, Masumi was 2 people away from circumnavigating the globe. All the boys that were defeated had a more bruised ego than they were physically hurt. Cana held an ice-pack to Gray's now naked chest and stomach area. Gajeel and Masumi circled each other.

"This should be a piece of cake…" Masumi sniggered.

"Ouch. That hurt." Gajeel said sarcastically.

Gajeel went for the first 10 punches and missed everytime.

(A/N Most of the italics are Masumi/ real Lucy's thoughts)

_I can't reach his face since I'm too short so I have to find a weakness._

Masumi noticed the oh so convenient slight limp in his left leg, probably from the fall he took earlier when racing to their next class.

"Boom…" She mumbled.

Natsu tilted his head. "That's my line…"

Masumi began kicking Gajeel's left leg. On the 5th strike, his leg buckled and he toppled over. Mr Blakey crouched over and began to count.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! Masumi is the winner!" He exclaimed as everyone cheered.

"Nice boxing girl!" Cana laughed.

"Indeed. You may not be the strongest or fastest but strategically, you are the best of them all." Mr Blakey complimented.

"Thanks sir."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fuck!" Gajeel cried in pain as Levy tried helping him up. "Nice fighting. For a chick."

"if I beat you, and I'm a chick, what does that make you?" Masumi smiled.

"Uh… uh…"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Everyone around the ring put their hands to their mouths.

"Ok ladies! Matsu will now verse Natsu! Pinkie being the best of our school!" Mr Blakey shouted.

"Matsu?!" Masumi chocked on her own spit.

"Is that some kind of couple name for her and Flame Brain?" Gray sniggered.

"No way! I just joined Masumi and Tsukino together! To make it shorter!" Mr Blakey reassured. "Unless you guys got a better nickname…"

Natsu walked up to Masumi and shook her hand.

"May the best man win."

"I guess that means I'm the best man." Masumi giggled.

"Round 1! Begin!"

Masumi and Natsu fist bumped with both their boxing gloves. "Bah-la-la-la-la-la…" They giggled. (A/N Big Hero 6!)

Natsu took the first strike and hit Masumi in the face. The boys on the outside of the ring flinched. She staggered back. Masumi shook her head to clear her vision and then wiped the blood from her nose.

"Oh you'll pay…"

"Round 2!"

Masumi punched Natsu in the stomach and then swung her elbow up to hit him in the face. He fell back.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"

Natsu flinched and then slowly got up.

"Round 3!"

"Nearly got me there girly…"

Natsu licked his now bleeding top lip. Masumi smiled innocently. The boys around the ring were ready to jump in if they were needed. Masumi and Natsu both ran at each other. They punched each other in the face and stepped back at the same time. Masumi began to repeatedly kick him on the side of his stomach. She knew he had an injury there. On the 7th kick, Natsu grabbed her leg and she smiled. Since he had grabbed her right leg, she used her left leg to jump up. Masumi kicked Natsu in the face. Natsu took several steps bacl and leaned on the elastic like boundary.

"Round 4!"

Natsu wiped the sweat from his face and bounded back to the centre. He cracked his neck from right to left and then from left to right. Natsu hit Masumi in the face twice from both sides.

"Boom… fatality…" He chuckled.

Natsu did a full-force hit to her jaw. She fell back. The boys all ran into the ring.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7…"

She blacked out at 7.

Masumi awoke 6 minutes later in the boys' change rooms. She slowly sat up.

"It seriously reeks in here…" She rubbed her eyes drowsily.

The boys began to flood in.

"Yeah… Sorry about that. It was either this or **all** us boys go into the girls' change rooms." Jellal shrugged.

"Or you could've taken me to the nurse's office."

"But then grouchy old Porlyusica would kick us out." Gray explained.

Masumi nodded in agreement. Gray handed her a pack of ice. She placed it on her jaw and flinched.

"Nice boxing out there. We are definitely going to win state championships." Gajeel complimented.

"Thanks… I still lost to little miss perfect though." Masumi frowned.

"Hey!" Natsu came in with an ice-pack to his head. "At least now we have a full team of awesomers!"

"Wait a minute… I know I was stinky and sweaty but… Who changed my clothes?!" Masumi started freaking out.

They all turned to look at Natsu. He gulped.

"I… I-I-I… Uh… Sorry…?"

She blushed. "It's ok… I think." She giggled.

"Maybe we should actually start calling them Matsu!" Jellal laughed. Both Masumi and Natsu clubbed him across the head with their fist. "You're even… in sync…!" Jellal barely breathed out from the floor.

Natsu shook Masumi's hand.

"Nice boxing girly."

Masumi nodded. "Good game Natsu Dragneel… Good game…"

"" "" ""

**Longest chapter ever! Thanks for reading guys! We out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ya! How's everyone up in there hood? Haha… Nearly at school eh? Yay! If some of you readers go to work, well then, I don't. I go to school… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, now and well into the future and forever! (No matter how sad that sounds)**

"" "" ""

Nearly a year has passed since the incident and Masumi was still, well, Masumi. Every day, she would see Natsu with 'Lucy' and every day she would die. A little part of her would just, disappear. Slowly, all her memories of her being Lucy vanished into thin air. She never responded to Lucy anymore or Luce. Just Masumi or Mas. Masumi loved having Natsu as a friend. He even went to check on her every now and then by breaking through her window. But just seeing him kiss or say 'I love you' to the fake Lucy, made Masumi want to punch everyone and everything. The end of year party was just in a few days and she was deciding whether to go or not.

"Hey Mas! You got a minute?" Natsu called out.

"Huh? Uh Yeah." Masumi closed her locker and turned around to face the salmon-haired teen.

"How are you?"

"I feel like shit but other than that, I still feel like shit." She replied.

"Oh. Why?"

"The guy I'm in love with is with another bitch…" She played around with her blue hair.

"Oh. Are you going to tell your best friend who this dick-face is so that I can beat him up into a pulp?"

Masumi giggled and that turned into a full laugh.

"Sorry… Hehehehehe… I think that might be a little difficult. But I'm ok. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Have you noticed how different Lucy has been this year? To think about it, she's been different ever since you've come to this school. Not saying you're the problem! She could just be jealous but-"

"No… I am the problem." Masumi sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh… Never mind! So, are you going to tell me the symptoms?"

"Her grades have dropped. I haven't seen her box in a **whole **year and she doesn't sing anymore." Natsu explained.

"Oh… that's horrible!"

"It's like she's a whole different person! She even called me 'Na-chan' the other day. It didn't seem like she was joking though…" Natsu shivered.

"Oh… Maybe you should ask her about it… Sorry but I've got detention. See ya!" Masumi ran off.

Lucy came from behind a locker a few hundred metres away. She stuck out her arm and Masumi rebounded straight off it.

"What the fuck?!" Masumi shouted whilst rubbing her sore butt.

"Don't you just **love **Natsu?" Lucy smirked.

"Yep! He's just the **best **kisser!" Masumi sniggered.

Lucy kicked her and rolled her eyes. "You better remember those kisses cause those were your last."

Masumi spat blood onto Lucy's face. "Spare me the lies. I don't listen to whores. Good. Bye." She wiped the sticky liquid from her mouth and walked off.

~ A Few Days Later ~

Levy-chan? Do you think I should go? – Mas

To what? – Levy

To the party…? – Mas

Your choice. It's been a year now so honestly, I don't think there's much we can do anymore. – Levy

I know… - Mas

But isn't it a tradition to go? – Levy

So? – Mas

The go. Wear that dress you wore the first time you met him as Masumi. I'll be at your place before 8:30. – Levy

Ok bye. - Mas


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story! Don't get too pissed off at me but… This is the second last chapter! The next one is an epilogue and is quite beautiful if I say so myself… **

**oh and I read a review from a guest and i understand what you are saying. Masumi has tried over the year to get Natsu back but Lisanna is always watching. Like where Natsu first meets Masumi, she tried telling him but something pricked her neck and she fainted. Can you guess who that was? I hope you understand.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail at all!  
**

"" "" ""

~ Party Day ~

Masumi paced around the room aimlessly as she waited for her best friend's arrival.

"Mas-chan!" Levy screamed as she burst through the house door. "Sorry I'm late… I had to go see Gajeel quickly before he left for the shops to buy his tux."

"Oh… You could've gone with him."

"Na it's ok."

"Where does he get the money?" Masumi asked.

"He works, remember?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot he's a mechanic."

Levy nodded. "One of the best."

"Let's go get ready Levy-chan. Don't want to be late like every year do you?" Masumi giggled.

She shook her head. "We're always late…"

"What dress are you wearing?" Masumi asked.

Levy pulled out a short, gorgeous black dress. The top looked like a corset and the bottom flowed out to her knees. "I love corsets!"  
"Oh my! That's beautiful! I love it!" She exclaimed.

Levy quickly ran to the bathroom and got changed. Masumi knew when she was done when she saw a small head peak around the door.

"Mas-chan! I need your help to tighten it up!" The petite girl whispered loudly.

"Ok! Ok… Here." Masumi walked over and Levy turned around. It looked **just **like a real corset. It had string intertwined through several holes. "Done. Now give me a spin." The small girl obeyed and did a twirl. "Beau-ti-ful!"

"Thanks…" She blushed. Then, it was like a lightbulb flashed. "Now it's your turn!"

Masumi nodded and left to the bathroom. She came out wearing a long flowly purple dress. The top of the dress was half a heart shape and hugged her breasts nicely. There were no straps needed. The dress began to flow with a beautiful transparent silk after the waist as a small band went around her stomach to give her curves the compliment they deserve.

"Holy. Crap. Is that the dress you wore when you first met Natsu?!"

"Nope..." Masumi confessed. "This is probably going to be my last year so I want to go out in style and be remembered."

"Why?"

"If Natsu doesn't know I'm Lucy, what's the point of continuing the tradition?"

Levy nodded in agreement. "But actually, I have a plan that is already in action. I've spoken to Lisanna. Hopefully she understands…"

"Ok then... But you realise, everytime I try to tell him, Lisanna always does something to interrupt."

"Yeah, like when she shot a dart at you..."

~ At The Party ~

Levy and Masumi puffed as they burst through the doors. They had run the whole way. It was 12. Just in time.

"That (puff) was **so **(puff) close…" Masumi crouched over.

Levy nodded and gulped before speaking. "Your last year and (puff) you definitely entered in (puff) style…"

Gajeel approached Levy and kissed her lightly on the top of her hand.

"Milady, may I have this dance and every other one forever?" Gajeel smirked.

"You may, Sir Redfox." Levy giggled. "You're such a doofus. I'll see you later Mas-chan. Sorry but I have a Prince to please."

"Go on!" Masumi shooed.

~ Half an Hour Later of Dancing ~

"Can Lucy Heartfilia come to the stage for her annual song?!" The DJ called.

Masumi stopped dancing with Cana and Gray and started to panic. Lucy then stepped onto the stage.

"I'm sorry everyone but I can't sing this year… I'm so sorry…" Lusy bowed, exited the stage and everypne frowned.

The DJ started playing the song 'Slim Shady' by Eminem.

"Will the real Slim Lucy, please stand up! Please stand up! Please stand up!" People began chanting.

"I'm so sorry! But you said the **real** Lucy. At the moment, I don't feel like that. Gomenasai." Lucy bowed again.

Masumi started running towards Lucy.

"What was that all about? The **real **Lucy?"

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry Lucy… I know what I did was wrong… I can totally understand if you can't forgive me. I was just so blind by jealousy and my 'love' for Natsu that I couldn't see that I was making your life a living hell. I don't know what to do to fix this. Levy told me what I've done to you and… I know sorry is not going to help but… I've actually always wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be your friend and be Natsu's girlfriend but when Levy took me back to Earth, it became clear that destiny is destiny. I'm sorry for doing all of this to you. At least I got to have Natsu for a bit. Now, we can share him but he's **your **boyfriend. If that's ok with you…?"

Masumi felt shivers go up her spine as she was touched by her genuine apology. "Of course it is!" She hugged Lucy. "Next time, if you want to try being friends with someone, talk to them first." She giggled.

"Would anyone else like to sing?" The DJ asked.

"I've got an idea!" Masumi excitedly said. "I WILL! I'LL SING!" She yelled as loud as she could.

She quickly ran to the stage and whispered her name to the DJ and his face lightened up.

"Everyone! We have a substitute! Meet Masumi Tsukino!"

"You can sing?!" Everyone exclaimed. The whole school knew her as the 'chick boxer' or the 'boxing bluey' (her hair colour) or 'the second Erza'.

"Hey guys! I'm going to be singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence." The music started and Masumi already began to tear up.

{This song is **definitely **relevant. It's also one of my favourite}

(My Immortal – Evanescence)

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Natsu tilted his head. 'That voice. My mother! Lucy!'

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me… me… me_

At the end of the song, Masumi was bawling her eyes out. She felt so weak that she collapsed. Natsu ran, dived and… missed.

"Shit! Mas! Masumi! Lucy!" Natsu picked her up.

Lucy ran to the stage. "Kiss her Natsu…" She smiled.

Natsu nodded. "Thankyou…" Natsu kissed her. The last thing Masumi saw before she blacked out was Lucy smiling and a weird sensation run throughout her body…


	22. Chapter 22

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's the last chapter! Also, next week I will post a new fanfic but it will be a Jerza one! I hope you guys will read it... I'd just like to thank everyone who has supported and contributed to this fanfic. I love you all! Special thanks to everyone and these peeps!**

**XxyoshixanimexX**

**Cookie-chan99**

**AnimeOnCookie**

**AztecBrat**

**FairyAngel123**

**NatsuStoleTheTardis**

**NaLu-4tw**

**MavisVermillion5401**

**Castles and Dragons**

**dianaloveanime**

**Youko Fukui**

**NaluLover2806**

**TheSpiderPool**

**zallardice**

**Whitebunny789**

**iluvmusic8736**

**artisofthemind**

**Maddison Hughes**

**CookieMonster707**

**CrystalTearsofFaith**

**StellaHeartfilia**

**tteokimimi**

**ImAKawaiiPotato**

**lovemagi101**

**Moon Devil and Moon Angel**

**OilTassell**

**samurai of sunflowers**

**animestorylover1621**

**erisvendetta**

**AnimeMangaMe**

**nico2883**

**mermaidgrl**

**Arya-Scarlett**

**gotlost321**

**misxxlove14**

**Laylathewolf(**

** .anime**

**BookieWorm123NaLu**

**DrewsGirl4Eva**

**FairyTailLover390**

**And all the guests!**

**Sorry if I missed anybody or misspelled their name. **

**I'm sorry for all the Lisanna hating going on in this story and I'm sorry if this story was not enjoyed by you. I will try harder.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- For the final time in this story, Fairy Tail is not owned by me. **

"" "" ""

~ Epilogue ~

Natsu wiped the blood from his nose and punched the orange-haired opponent in the face. Natsu was in a boxing competition. His opponent was Loke Celestial, champion of last year. (A/N It's like his Regulus Powers) At the moment, Loke was winning since there was not a scratch on his pretty little face or body. It was the 3rd round and Natsu wasn't about to give up.

"Natsu Dragneel…" Loke sighed. "You should've changed to Sabertooth with me. You would've won by now!"

"If I changed then I'd be just like you. A dick." Natsu spat back.

"It's not a matter of having a good heart, but it's a matter of winning." He punched Natsu back in the face.

Natsu staggered back slightly and leaned against the boundaries.

"Time to end this…" The pink-haired male stood up but was quickly knocked out.

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

He stood up and spat saliva on Loke's face.

"You're right. It is over."

Loke rounded Natsu to the corner of the ring. (A/N I didn't know rings had corners! Lol!) He began punching Natsu non-stop in **all **places. Natsu crouched over slightly, placed his arms in front of his face and upper boday to block.

_I'll use Lucy's move!_

Natsu stayed in that position until he could feel Loke tiring as his punches and kicks weakened.

"Boom…" He closed his eyes. "Left arm block, an upper-cut to the stomach with right and finish it off with a swing of the elbow with right again." Natsu recited. He opened his eyes and Loke was down.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!"

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Natsu crossed his fingers.

"8! 9! 10! Winner! Male in red gloves! Natsu Dragneel!"

He jumped up and down like a 12 year old at a concert. Natsu held up his champion's belt.

"Come on guys! Let's congratulate Dad!" Masumi exclaimed. She was an extremely smart 6 year old with salmon hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah!" The twins shouted as they ran to the ring with their older sister. Ryuu and Layla had large onyx and dark brown eyes and blonde hair with a few odd streaks and strands of salmon hair. They were 4 years old.

Natsu walked off and out of the boxing ring and ruffled his kids' hair. Lucy started running towards him.

"Dude! You're pregnant! Don't run!" He panicked.

"Oh shut up and accept my congratulations!" Lucy hugged him. "Eww! You're all sweaty and sticky!" Lucy tried pulling away but Natsu squeezed her closer.

"Hello Nashi!" Natsu spoke to her bulging, swollen stomach.

"Yuk Daddy! You're sweaty!" The twins gagged. Those 2 were always in sync. It was like they had telepathy.

"I can't believe it! You won with my move!" Lucy smiled.

"Duh!"

Levy, Gajeel, their kids, Erza, Jellal, their kids and Gray, Cana and their kids came running.

"Congrats man!" Gajeel and Gray fist bumped and hugged the male.

"Good job mate." Jellal and Natsu did their little handshake and ended it with 'bah-la-la-la-la-la'. (A/N Big Hero 6!)

Levy hugged him and Erza just punched him straight on the head. Cana smiled, took a big gulp of her drink bottle and giggled.

"I don't think you should be drinking alcohol while you're pregnant with my baby Cana." Gray unconsciously stripped again.

"You mean **our **baby right? And plus, it's only 1 month." Cana took another sip of her drink and then threw on the ground. "Our other kids turned out ok, so this one has to be perfect!" She giggled.

(A/N I hope the guest that asked for Gray and Cana loves this!)

Lucy yelped in pain and crouched over slightly.

"Mummy! Mummy! Are you ok? Daddy! Come over!" All 3 of Natsu and Lucy's children shouted at the same time.

"Auntie!" The rest of the kids yelled.

Natst came rushing over.

"What happened?! And why are there so many kids?"

"I think my water broke…" Lucy winced.

"You think?!"

"No! She's coming!"

"Yay! My baby's coming! Nashi's here!" Natsu began prancing around.

"NATSU!" Everyone including the children shouted.

"Going!" He picked her up bridal style. "Gray, Cana, Levy and Gajeel, you take all the kids in your SUVs. I'll race you there Jellal." As Natsu ran with Lucy in his arms, he kissed her lightly. "Nashi's coming babe, hang in there. I still want heaps of Mini- Natsu and Lucys running around…"


End file.
